A Common Fate
by justalyssastories
Summary: "Hey, Rae?" The small brunette said softly, rolling over on her side to face the other girl. "Yeah, O?" Octavia took a breath, unsure how to bring up the topic on her mind. "Do you… do you believe in fate?" At this, the other brunette sat up a bit more, looking into blue eyes curiously. "Fate?" Or, an AU with our four favorite girls just trying to be happy again (octaven centric)


**Hi, I'm Alyssa, and I've had this story on the backburner just waiting to be written for** _ **EVER.**_ **But now I've finally gotten around to it! I'm determined to see this story through until the end, so I hope you join me on this wild adventure through Octavia and Raven's totally fucked up but also totally beautiful relationship (ft. Clexa). Enjoy!**

Prologue

"Hey, Rae?" The small brunette said softly, rolling over on her side to face the other girl.

"Yeah, O?"

Octavia took a break, unsure how to bring up the topic on her mind. "Do you… do you believe in fate?"

At this, the other brunette sat up a bit more, looking into blue eyes curiously. "Fate?"

"Yeah, my mom used to talk about it a lot. She told me that everything happens for a reason… the way it's meant to happen."

Raven paused for a moment, nibbling on her lower lip. "Well, I dunno, things so far have kind of really sucked. I don't think I can believe that." She shook her head, knowing it probably wasn't the answer Octavia wanted to hear, but she knew she couldn't lie to the girl.

"Well things have really sucked for me too, but if they hadn't, I probably wouldn't have met you," she smiled brightly. "That's the kind of fate Mom believed in."

"That's a kind of fate I can get behind," Raven grinned back, reaching down to grab the other girl's hand and squeeze it tightly. "You know, you're pretty smart for an 8 year old," she teased.

"Oh, come on, you just turned 9 a month ago. I'll be 9 in a few months too." Octavia shoved the girl next to her playfully.

"Goodnight, Octavia," Raven singsonged, rolling onto her side.

"Night, Raven," Octavia yawned, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"OUT! GET OUT!" a shrill voice screeched at Raven, who rolled her eyes unceremoniously.

"I'm going, relax," she retorted, throwing her few belongings into her severely beat up suitcase.

Raven walked out of her latest foster home with a proudly standing middle finger, and opened the door to the car of her social worker.

"So where to next, Kane?" Raven asked, throwing her suitcase haphazardly to the back seat.

"Well, considering this is your seventh removal, the options are limited," the man answered, giving Raven a disappointing look. "Why didn't this one work out for you?"

"Because I don't put up with bullshit," she responded bluntly, taking a seat in the car and smiling at him. "Ready to take me in yet?" she questioned with a less sarcastic tone than she intended.

"Unfortunately, I'm hardly equipped to take care of myself, let alone a teenage girl," he chuckled, attempting to lighten the mood. "I do however have someone willing to take you in. As I said, options are limited…" Kane hesitated, unsure of the brunette's reaction.

"Where are you sending me, Kane?" she inquired sceptically.

"There's a woman named Abigail Griffin. She runs a girls foster home, and is willing to care for you."

"A girls home?! _Really_? After everything that's happened-"

"But see, Abby is willing to look past all that. She has a daughter of her own, that is, well…"

" _Gay_?" Raven finished for him with a huff.

"The point is, she's looked into you: your history, your grades, your current situation, and she sees potential in you."

"Hmph, that's a first," she rolled her eyes and looked out the window to avoid Kane's gaze.

Kane rolled the car to a stop at a light, and he turned to Raven abruptly. "Listen, Reyes, you really don't have much room for argument here. It's either this or back to Jaha's-"

" _No_." She whipped her head around, narrowing her eyes at him. "Anywhere but Jaha's," she almost pleaded, and Kane could see a sliver of vulnerability swimming in her eyes.

"Okay, okay. Relax. I won't take you to Jaha's against your will. But you have to play nice at this home, otherwise I will have no choice but." He assured her, quickly turning his attention back to the road when a loud honk sounded from behind him.

They continued down the road in silence until they reached the house that was much larger than Raven had anticipated.

"Here we are," Kane said with a smile, feeling somewhat optimistic about the way Raven looked out the window in awe.

He stopped the car and practically jumped out of the car, swinging the back door open and grabbing Raven's bag before she could. When Raven noticed, she smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks," she shrugged, taking the bag from him when he brought it to her.

They walked to the ornate door where Raven turned to Kane, silently asking if he was sure that this was where she belonged.

He nodded, gesturing for her to ring the doorbell.

Raven did so hesitantly, and she immediately heard a faint "Can someone get that?" from inside. She took a deep breath, feeling the nervous knots in her stomach that she never wanted but always had when arriving at a new home.

"I got it!" another voice from inside answered, and in moments, the door was swung open.

"Hi!" the girl smiled at Kane before noticing Raven next to her, who stood with her mouth slightly agape.

"Octavia?"

 **So that happened. Reviews are always welcome, and the first real chapter will be up very very soon! See you thennnnnnn**

 **Find me on social media!**

 **.com**

 **More to come soon**


End file.
